Proven
by skyt874
Summary: After almost getting killed on an undercover mission, Can Jamie tell the others what they need to know to bring down the cartel or will something happen?
1. The hospital

Danny and Frank were talking in Frank's office about how far Jamie was going to go under his cover as Jimmy and if it was safe when they were interupted by Frank's assitant coming into the office, "We got some bad news comissioner. Your son was shot. He's at Lenox Hill Hospital in the ICU. I'm sorry sir that's all I know." She said before heading out. Frank and Danny looked at each other and Danny grabbed his keys from the desk "I'll drive." Danny said pratically running out the door with Frank right behind him.

They get to the hospital and Frank heads to the front desk to talk to the recpitionist, "Which room is Jamie Reagan in? I'm his father and the impatient one behind me is his older brother Danny Reagan" Frank said pointing to Danny who was pacing back and forth. "He's in the ICU right around the corner but only one of you can go in at a time." The recptionist said. Danny ran through the doors separating him from his brother and looked at his youngest sibling who was laying on his stomach with four bullet wounds in his back. Danny gulped hating to see his little brother like this.

Frank stood behind the door watching the interaction between Danny and Jamie, he knew that Danny cared a lot about his younger brother and he also knew that he would want to be involved in the case to find out who did this to his brother. The doctor came up stood there watching with Frank for a few minutes, and then cleared his throat so that Frank would know that he was not standing along, "Mr. Reagan I have bad news. Your son feel into a coma while trying to get the bullets out of his back. If he wakes up and that is entirely up to him he won't have permint damage to his back or anywhere else. But we have to wait till he wakes up to see if there is any temporary damage." The doctor said before leaving.

Frank looks down and then walks into the room to tell Danny the bad news, "Son, your brother is in a coma he feel into one while in surgery to get the four bullets out of his back. When he wakes up they will know if there is any temporary damage done by the bullets. Danny we need to find out who did this. You and Jackie got the case, now go and find out who did this for Jamie." Frank said as Danny nodded and got up kissing his brother's forehead "You will be all right kid I know it. Your a fighter." Danny said before leaving and driving pretty quick to his precinct to start working on the case.

When Danny walked into the precinct Jackie walked up giving him a hug followed right behind by Linda "He will be all right Danny I know it. But for now go be a great cop and find out who did this to your brother for him." Linda said kissing his cheek and heads out to pick up the kids from school. Danny and Jackie started to get to work and after chasing about ten leads they finally get something that could lead them in the direction of the shooter and when they get to the auto body shop where the suspect is working on a car, the suspect starts to run and Danny and Jackie chase after him Danny being the first to get to the guy first.

They get the guy back to the precinct and he is denying shooting Jamie, Danny just looses it and slams both of his hands against the table in anger, "I know you shot Jamie Reagan and there is proof so I would just confess and the law will go easier on you" Danny yelled a little bit. "All right, All right I confess I shot Jamie Reagan he is a damn cop and I hate cops." Jackson said causting Danny to walk out the door but not before saying, "Jackie could you take him into custody and put the sleash bag behind bars for good." Danny then called his father, "Dad we got the guy that shot Jamie his name is Jackson Thalostor from Brookyln. How's Jamie doing?" Danny asked hoping that the answer would be that Jamie had woken up. "He's the same had an anxiety attack but he's better now. Erin, Nikki, and Grandpa are here"

Danny gets back to the hospital and frowns seeing Jamie still in a coma. He sits next to Jamie and holds his hand. Just then Jamie makes a groaning sound causing Frank to shot up and go to get a doctor. "I'm right here kid, come on open those eyes for me." Danny encouraged his baby brother. Jamie slowly opens his eyes looking up at Danny in pain, "Hold on kid, dad went to get the doctor he should be here soon." Danny said just as Frank and the doctor come running in. The doctor checked over Jamie, "Well this is the first, when he hit his head on the ground he had gained some ability he didn't have before" Frank and Danny looked at the doctor surprised, "And what would that be doctor?" Frank asked

"Well the ability he gained is photographic memory, I'm not sure if it will last forever or not but it's interesting. Has he talked yet?" The doctor asked Danny. Danny shook his head "No not yet." The doctor sighed "His vocal box was severly damaged and will take some time to heal but he can go home just make sure someone is with him at all times" The doctor said causing Danny and Frank to nod. Frank went and got the car pulling it around and waiting for Jamie and Danny. Danny pushed Jamie outside and then to the car. One the way home Jamie dozed off his head laying on Danny's shoulder. While at a stop light Frank smiles seeing Jamie asleep.

That night after dinner Danny and Jamie were sitting in the living room going over some cases that they had missed while finding the guy that shot Jamie. Jackie called Danny "Hey Danny we have a case but your not coming in are you?" Danny looked at Jamie and smiled, "Nah Jackie I have to watch after Jamie tonight but if you really need me or something big comes up I will be there." Danny said before hanging up when he saw that Jamie was in a lot of pain. Danny ran and got Jamie some pain killers and then slowly helped him lay down so that he would be more comfy when he fell asleep.

The next day Danny was about to go into work when Frank stopped him "Danny could you take Jamie with you, maybe he could help you with the cold cases you have on your desk to go through." Frank asked and Danny nodded heading up the stairs to get Jamie who was still fast asleep on the bed. Danny leaned on the door frame smiling watching his little brother sleep for a few minutes, he hated to wake his baby brother but he had to get to work so he slowly walked in making sure that he was quiet until he nelt down to where his brother was and smiled shaking jamie softly not wanting to hurt him more.

Jamie woke up a little groggy "Danny what the?" he asked confussed. Danny smiled pinching Jamie's left ear lop softly. "Your coming into work with me today kiddo. I'll wait for you to get ready. If you need anything I'll be outside the door." Danny said slowly standing up heading to stand in the hallway.

While Jamie was getting ready to go to work with Danny, Danny was having a flashback to a time when they were kids.

-**flashback-**

"Hey Kid you ready or what? Your going to be late for school" Danny called up the stairs.

"I'm coming Danny hold on!" Jamie yelled down the stairs

Joe shook his head. "Easy on him Danny he's got a big test today and then he's going to work with grandpa"

Danny looked at Joe shocked "What he's going to work with Grandpa how is that even possible I haven't even gone to work with Grandpa. That's not fair!" Danny said stomping his feet mad that Jamie who is younger than him got the first time going to work with their Grandpa.

Jamie came down his back pack on his shoulders "What?" He asked look between Joe and Danny. Joe with a look of appolgy and Danny with one of anger.

"Sorry Jamie I told Danny about you going to work with Grandpa" Joe said grabbing his own back pack.

Jamie just shock his head and walked out the door followed by Danny and Joe.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Jamie came out ready to go dressed in a light blue t-shirt with black pants. Danny smiled he hadn't seen his brother in blue for a while now, he had to admit that Jamie looked well groomed when he was in blue. Danny and Jamie headed into work together, Jamie helping Danny closing cold cases that were sitting on his desk. With Jamie's help Danny would be able to close three cases, one really big one, one publized case, and a case that had been on Danny's desk for a week.

Jackie comes in "Hey Danny, Jamie" She said smiling a little bit. Jamie just smiles and nods as if saying hi to Jackie. "He's all right?" Jackie asked looking at Danny. Danny nods "He can't talk and is soar but he's all right" Danny said leaning over to give Jamie a small hug.


	2. Brothers Keep Secerets

The captain comes into the precinct and sees Jamie standing near the window thinking about Joe. Jamie wrote down and handed Danny a note that he was going to go for a walk. He walked down the street freezing at a spot that he remember meeting Joe when it was Joe's first day as a cop.

-Flashback-

"Hey Jamie I know your worried about me becoming a cop but think of it like this your two older brothers will be there if you need some help kicking someone's butt for picking on you." Joe said hugging Jamie.

"Yeah I know Joe but when your out on the streets anything could happen. That's what worries me. I can't loose you or anyone else in the family Joe." Jamie said before getting into his car and driving back to his firm to finish up the papers.

-End of flashback-

Jamie didn't hear Danny coming up behind him which made him jump and grab Danny's arm twisting it behind his back before he realizes who it is, "Damn it kid, Who in the world taught you how to do that. The last time we fought I got the upper hand on you. What happened?" Danny asked surprised that Jamie could get the upper hand on him like he did. When Jamie didn't answer or send a text message with the name of who taught him and tried to walk away, Danny stopped him, "Kid? I know I scared you and I'm sorry about that but what's bugging you? You can tell me anything" Danny asked waiting.

He didn't get an answer out of Jamie but instead just got a turn of the back from Jamie who headed into the nearest NYPD gym and smiled finding his teacher and held up his finger indicating to give him a minute and he would be ready. Danny followed Jamie into the gym and sat down on the bleachers waiting, "So James how's my little brother doing?" He asked trying to figure out how Jamie could get the upper hand on him like that. "He's been doing actually pretty good lately. He knows stuff I haven't taught him yet which is surprising to me and no he won't tell me where he learned the skills." James said as Jamie comes out ready to fight.

James told Jamie to do a side kick which Jamie does perfectly and then adds going under James legs sweeping them from underneath him, James was surprised and looked up at Jamie who had a blank look on is face like he wasn't even there. Jamie got out of the ring and ran out the door heading for a run. James picked himself up, "I see what you mean Danny that's not the Jamie who I was training before the shooting, it's like there's someone else inside of his body or Noble could have taught him everything." James said causing Danny to think

Was it possible, did his baby brother have learned a lot of different skills that he was trying to hide from the family for some reason. But why? Why would Jamie try to hide it?

Danny then took off running in the direction to which his brother ran having a bit of trouble, Damn Jamie's got Joe's speed. The kid can surely run. Danny heads back to the precinct and grabs his keys and gets into his car and heads to his father's house having an idea that Jamie would be there. Jamie had just showed up at his father's house and was sitting in Joe's old room. Just then Danny got home and jumped out of his car fiddling in his pocket for his father's house key.

Jamie meanwhile had gotten up and found Joe's sword and then he got out the the cut board placing three apples on the cutting board and did a spin slicing all three apples into halves right when Danny walked into the room his mouth falling open.

Damn this is differently not the Jamie I knew before the shooting something happened.

"Jamie you all right?" Danny asked forcing Jamie to look at him and kick his legs out from underneath him and get on top of him looking as if he was going to hit Danny but then pulled back and got up walking out to the back yard. Frank who had just gotten home hears the commotion and then sees Jamie heading to the back yard, he heads up to Danny and help him up, "What happened Danny?" Frank asked.

**D**anny shrugged, "I'm not sure dad, but one thing I am sure about I do know that Jamie isn't the same as before the shooting, either Noble taught him something that he has been keeping from us since he started the under cover mission, or he has been working on learning the skills on his own but I think it's the first one dad." Danny said. Frank listened and then walked down and out to the backyard to talk to Jamie.

Jamie was sitting on a lawn chair looking up at the sky just as the sun was setting into the background. "Son is everything all right?" Frank asked and Jamie bent over writing on a sheet of paper _Yeah everything's all right it's just that Danny's being over protective and well a little annoying at the moment._ Frank sighed and bent down to hug Jamie.


End file.
